Double-bladed weapon
Double-bladed weapons, also called thief swords or dual-blades, are a type of recurring weapons in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. They bear two separate blades at each tip and have their own method of functionality. This sort of weapon, like the gunblade, sees its use in the hands of both playable and non-playable characters. Double-bladed weapons often, but not always, attack twice per action. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V The Twin Lance is the first double-bladed weapon, appearing as a boomerang-type weapon and can be equipped by Freelancers, Thieves, Ninjas and Mimes. With its double blades, this weapon can attack twice in one turn. Final Fantasy IX Thief swords are a series of weapons unique to Zidane. The thief swords come with a status ailment imbued into them, but to inflict them, Zidane needs to use his Soul Blade Skill ability in combat. List of thief swords: *Butterfly Sword *The Ogre *Exploda *Rune Tooth *Angel Bless *Sargatanas *Masamune *The Tower *Ultima Weapon Final Fantasy XII Judge Magisters wield paired weapons, one short, and one long; separate, these weapons act like single-handed weapons, conjoined, they act akin to a double-ended polearm, with both blades' edges facing outwards rather than a cyclical parallel. One example is of Judge Gabranth, whose weaponry comprises of the Chaos Blade and the Highway Star. They also feature weapons other than blades, such as Judge Drace's dual maces. Final Fantasy XIII Fang wields spears bearing two spearheads. It can convert into a sansetsukon-nunchaku form. Zantetsuken is also a dual-bladed weapon. It is wielded by Odin and Lightning during Gestalt Mode. List of spears: *Bladed Lance *Glaive *Kain's Lance *Dragoon Lance *Dragonhorn *Kain's Lance *Partisan *Rhomphaia *Shamanic Spear *Heretic's Halberd *Punisher *Banescissor Spear *Pandoran Spear *Calamity Spear *Taming Pole *Venus Gospel *Gae Bolg *Gungnir Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Dual-blades are a weapon type available to Lightning. They halve Lightning's Strength while providing the passive abilities Precise HP Restore and Stagger Power: -''X%. While equipped with dual-blades, Lightning hits twice per attack. Fang returns wielding the Bladed Lance, which is also an obtainable weapon for Lightning; however, it's classified as a standard spear and is used as such by Lightning. List of dual-blades: *Double Saber *Black Gantry *Godly Gambrel *Tower Blade *Heaven's Bridge *Gagnrad *Double Deity *Guard Stick (DLC) *Crocea Mors (DLC) ''Final Fantasy Type-0 Rem Tokimiya can combine her daggers into a double-bladed weapon when using her ability Dagger Boomerang. A King's Tale: Final Fantasy XV Clarus Amicitia's weapon of choice is a double-bladed sword. Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) Zidane wields a pair of Mage Mashers, which combine into the Ogre. Gabranth wields the Chaos Blade and Highway Star. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Zidane and Gabranth return wielding their signature weapons. Lightning wields Odin's Zantetsuken while executing HP moves. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Rem's HP Attack functioning as a long-ranged attack similar to the Dagger Boomerang ability from ''Final Fantasy Type-0, where she combined the two daggers and throw it like a boomerang. Trivia *In another Square Enix game Chrono Cross, a similar weapon type called Swallow is wielded by the main character Serge. *In the Valkyrie Profile series, Odin's spear Gungnir is a double-bladed sword. Category:Double-bladed weapons Category:Weapon types